


Defense

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [142]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny doesn't stand for that, M/M, Other people say terrible things to sam, Sam has a low opinion of himself, everything gets blamed on Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny doesn't stand for others going after Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defense

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece I'm bringing over from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings: people are mean to Sam, Sam's not always nice to himself, Benny is mean to anyone who isn't nice to Sam except for Sam, who he just wants to love.

Maybe it’s vampire instincts, but Benny actually steps in front of Sam, falls into a crouch, and _growls._

 _“_ Wanna say that again?” He asks.

The hunter swallows. “I, uh, listen…”

Sam sighs, placing a hand on Benny’s arm. “Benny, back off,” he says quietly. “It’s okay. I know what they think of me. You don’t have to terrify the guy over it.”

The thing is, this guy isn’t even one of the ones who’s deliberately, happily malicious about it. He’s just a guy whose life and job was fucked over by what Sam did, back when. Sam messed up the world; it’s way, way too much to ask for hunters not to have noticed, to not care.

“Don’t have ta…Sam, I’ll terrify anyone who calls ya that,” Benny promises lowly.

Sam shakes his head. “He’s not wrong. It’s not his fault, okay? I _did_ break the world. It happened. Other hunters faced the consequences.”

Benny bears his teeth. “You did what ya did ‘cause the angels and the demons an’ everyone manipulated ya. Ya did the last act on a long string of acts. An’ ya fixed it after. So don’ make me let him get away with callin’ you the guy who destroyed everything. Please.”

Sam almost smiles at the sheer determination in Benny’s voice, but he doesn’t. Mostly because the hunter still looks terrified. “Benny, I get it, and thank you, really. But it’s okay. You know. I’m getting it. That’s what I need.”

Benny seems to start to relax, albeit reluctantly. Sam strokes his hand over Benny’s arm, trying to keep the relaxation going. Of course, that would be when the hunter opens his mouth again.

“You’re…sleeping with a vampire?” He asks, face paired with disgust. “I could’ve…you know how wrong that is, Winchester?”

 _This_  insult Sam won’t take. Because it’s not about his actions. It’s not about what he has or hasn’t done, his mistakes. It’s about Benny. It’s about Benny deserving to be in his life and it’s about love.

Benny doesn’t seem to take it well, either, slipping right back into his crouch.

“Beat it,” Sam suggests, and the hunter immediately takes the offer.

It takes a few minutes to coax Benny back into relaxing. “They don’t think much of us,” he says, trying for nonchalance.

Sam hugs Benny close. “No,” he admits. “But we know the truth, right? So we’re good?”

Benny hugs him back. “Always good,” he promises.


End file.
